Alternate World
by Rob the Hedgehog
Summary: Thanks to Doctor Eggman, Sonic is transported to an alternate version of planet Earth. One where he died falling from ARK. How will his friends react to him being alive? And how will Sonic react to what has happened to the world since he 'died? (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Doctor Eggman, Sonic is transported to an alternate version of planet Earth. One where he died falling from ARK. How will his friends react to him being alive. And how will Sonic react to what has happened to the world since he 'died'.  
  
Greetings, Sonic fans. Those of you who have read my previous stories, welcome back. All newcomers, I hope you enjoy my writing.  
  
This is a Sonic story and takes place within the Sonic Adventure universe. Sonic the Hedgehog the all related characters are trademarks of SEGA. I do not own them, just the story.  
  
Now then, on with the story.  
  
Alternate World  
  
by Rob the Hedgehog  
  
Deep within a giant man-made structure located in the jungle, a strange looking scientist is putting the finishing touches on his latest creation. The man chuckled to himself as he looks upon his newest weapon. "At last! It's finally completed. Soon, Sonic the Hedgehog will be gone forever, and I, Doctor Eggman, will rule the entire planet! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Meanwhile at a small workshop located in the Mystic Ruins, Sonic the Hedgehog is laying on top of the roof of the workshop, getting some well deserved rest. While his good friend Tails was down in front of the hangar working on his plane.  
  
Tails sighed, "This is great, huh Sonic? Doctor Eggman hasn't tried anything since that insident with Metal Sonic. It's been like a vacation. I wish it could stay like this, don't you Sonic?"  
  
Sonic grunted, "Speak for yourself."  
  
Tails, slightly confused, looked up at where Sonic was laying, "You don't mean you want him to attack, do you?"  
  
Sonic stood on the roof and began streaching his legs, "At least beatin down Doctor Egghead gave me something to do. I'm bored out of my mind." Sonic jumped off the roof and landed in front of Tails. "I think I'll go for a run in Station Square, see if I can't find some excitement.  
  
Just then a voice called out, "There you are, Sonic!"  
  
Sonic and Tails looked in the direction that the voice had come from and saw a familiar love struck, pink hedgehog running toward them. Sonic groaned, "Then again boredom isn't looking too bad right about now."  
  
"Hi Amy." Tail greeted.  
  
However, Amy didn't hear him. She was busy hugging Sonic, and Sonic was busy gasping for breath. "Amy (gasp) Don't take this the wrong way, but (gasp) I'd like to have the ability to (gasp) breath, if you don't mind."  
  
Amy realeased her grip on Sonic and smiled, "Sorry Sonic. I guess I got carried away. I just came by to see if you would like to go to Twinkle Park with me."  
  
Sonic began scratching his head and smiling nervously, "Sorry Amy, but I...... said I'd help Tails with the Tornado."  
  
Tails smiled, "Gee Sonic, I thought you said you were going to go to Station Square anyway."  
  
"Traitor." Sonic growled under his breath.  
  
Amy was overjoyed, "Great! We can go together!"  
  
"Sorry Amy, but you'll have to keep up with me first." Before Amy could say another word, Sonic was racing toward the city at super high speed. Amy started running after him, "Hey, get back here right now, Sonic Hedgehog!"  
  
Tails shook his head, "I'll never understand that guy."  
  
Meanwhile in Station Square, several cars stopped in the middle of the street as the passengers got out and started running for their lives. It was mass panic as a giant robot came stomping down main street. The robot was easily three stories high, with a round body, four giant legs with large feet, and an egg-shaped man sitting in the cockpit between two missile lanchers on the top of it's body.  
  
Eggman laughed, "Nothing like a little mayhem and destruction to lure that heinous hedgehog out of hiding." He laughed as another car was crushed under his machine's feet.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a voice call out, "Hey, egghead!"  
  
Eggman looked ahead and saw Sonic standing in the middle of the road with his arms crossed. Sonic smirked, "I don't suppose your just trying to solve this city's parking problem."  
  
'Perfect! Everything is going according to plan.' Eggman thought. Then he shouted, "Don't try to ruin my fun, Sonic. My Egg Stomper will make mince meat out of you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Sonic charged at Eggman's machine. As he did Eggman quickly lanched several missiles at him, which Sonic easily avoided. Then, with lightning speed, Sonic perfomed his Spin Dash attack on the Egg Stomper's four metal legs, causing the body of the robot to crash onto the pavement.  
  
'Just as I planned,' Eggman thought. "No! This can't be happening!"  
  
"It's not over yet, doctor." Sonic smirked, as he began running straight for the cockpit.  
  
"Gotcha!" Eggman quickly pulled out a strange looking ray gun and fired at Sonic. Sonic barely dodged the shot, and came screeching to a halt.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" Sonic shouted.  
  
"Hold still, and take it like a hog." Eggman shouted and fired again. Sonic easily dodged it and several more, as Doctor Eggman continued to fire at Sonic.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that, Eggman." Sonic laughed as he pulled down one of his eyelids and stuck out his tounge.  
  
Eggman was furious, 'How can I hit Sonic now. I thought I could catch him by surprise, but now how do I...'  
  
Suddenly, they both heard a voice as a pink hedgehog rounded the corner, "Sonic, I told you to wait for...." Amy froze as she saw Doctor Eggman and Sonic in the road.  
  
Eggman chuckled, "Well, well, I think I've just found a new target." Sonic looked as Eggman fired the gun at Amy. Thinking quickly, Sonic ran towards Amy in hopes of getting there before the shot did. He pushed the surprised hedgehog out of the way as the shot made contact with his body. There was a bright flash of light, and when the smoke cleared there was nothing but burn marks on the ground where Sonic once was.  
  
Eggman cackled, "At last! That miserable Sonic is gone forever! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Amy looked at the burn marks on the ground in horror. She fell on her knees, "No. He's gone. It's all my fault. If I hadn't.... Then he wouldn't be...." Amy couldn't bring her self to say it as she began crying, "NOOOO! SONIC!!!"  
  
Slowly, Sonic began to open his eyes. "Whoa! Anyone get the name of that truck?" Sonic sat up and looked around, expecting to be in Station Square. But he quickly realised that something was very wrong. Most of the buildings were gone, and those that remained stood in ruins.  
  
Sonic was confused, "What's going on? Where's Eggman and Amy? Better question, where's anybody?" It's true, Sonic was the only living person in sight. "One minute, I'm saving Amy, and the next, everyone's gone and the town's in ruins." Sonic started to run around this wasteland looking for answers.  
  
"Maybe this isn't Station Square." But that idea was erased as he came upon the remains of the Station Square train station. He walked into the building and looked around. The roof was completely gone, the building itself was decayed, and the train itself was rusted beyond repair. Sonic, not wanting to look at the depressing scene anymore, exited the building and stood there looking at the ground. "What happened? What did that ray gun do? I've got to get some answers."  
  
Suddenly, Sonic heard what sounded like a jet engine coming from above. He looked up and saw a robotic bird of some kind flying overhead. "That looks like one of Eggman's robots. Maybe if I follow it, it will lead me to some answers." Sonic took off after the flying robot at top speed.  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter number one. I'd love to know what you think. Please review, and I'll update as soon as I can. Just so you know the Metal Sonic insetent that Tails was refering to was the events of Sonic Heroes.  
  
Next time: What's it been like since I've been gone? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Five reviews for one chapter!?! That has never happened to me before. I also have a finished Sonic story already posted, if you want to check it out. Now, on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sonic had followed the flying robot all the way to Grand Metropolis, or at least what used to be Grand Metropolis.  
  
Sonic read the sign at the entrance of the city, "What's this? 'Welcome to Eggtopia, capital of the Eggman Empire'. THE WHAT!?!" Sonic couldn't believe what he just read, "I'm out of it for two seconds and Eggman conquers the world? I got to see this for myself."  
  
Sonic ran into the city, but he didn't notice a small robot looking at him from an alleyway. The robot looked like an eyeball on wheels, "Master Eggman will never believe this!"  
  
Sonic used his speed to run up the side of the first tall building he saw. Once he reached the top, he balanced himself on top of a flagpole as he surveyed the area. I looked like the entire city had been replaced by factories, pouring thick black smoke into the air. Sonic then noticed that the Power Plant had been replaced with a giant 100 story building that looked like Eggman from the waist up.  
  
Sonic was even more lost than before. "How did all this happen? Maybe I'll find some answers at that ugly building." Sonic quickly ran down the side of the building and took off toward the Eggman building. Sonic hadn't gotten far when he heard a familiar voice. "HELP!"  
  
Sonic screeched to a halt as he recognized the voice, "That sounds like Tails!" He quickly took off in the direction of the voice.  
  
Then Sonic saw Tails running from a floating robot. The robot didn't have any legs, but it had long arms with claws on the ends. It had a round body and was no bigger than Sonic. Suddenly, the robot's head came off and started to float toward the still running Tails. The robot's head emitted a strange beam from its bottom as soon as it was over Tails, which paralyzed Tails' feet so that he couldn't move.  
  
"Hey, let me go!" Tails shouted as he tried to move his feet. He then looked behind himself to see that the robot was charging toward him. Suddenly, a blue blur came out of nowhere and smashed the robot into pieces, causing it's head to deactivate and release it's grip on the two tailed fox. Tails then stood there shocked as the smoke cleared to reveal a blue hedgehog standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
  
"That's one more for the junk pile." Sonic laughed at his own joke. Then he noticed that Tails was wearing glasses, and that he had bandages on both his tails. This worried Sonic, "What happened to your tails, little buddy?"  
  
Tails just stood there, in complete shock at seeing his hero, "Is it really you, Sonic?"  
  
"Of course it's me. What's going on around here, Tails?"  
  
Tails had tears in his eyes, as he ran over and hugged Sonic. "It's really you! I've missed you so much, Sonic!"  
  
Sonic was a little surprised by this, "What are you talking about? I just saw you like, twenty minutes ago." He then held Tails at arms length. "Now tell me what's going on around here!"  
  
Just then two more floating robots appeared behind them. "On second thought, tell me later." Sonic then grabbed Tails by the arm and took off as fast as he could.  
  
When he was sure they had lost them, Sonic stopped and turned to Tails. "Now, why don't you tell me what's going on around here. How come you're so happy to see me?"  
  
Tails was a little confused, "Why do you think? I thought you were dead, Sonic."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Sonic couldn't believe what he heard.  
  
"Don't you remember our final battle on ARK? You and Shadow fell into the earth's atmosphere and died."  
  
'That's not right,' Sonic thought 'Shadow's the only one who fell from ARK.'  
  
"We can't hang around here." Tails said as he walked off, "Eggman's robots are everywhere. I'll take you back to the hideout."  
  
As Sonic began to follow Tails he decided to ask again, "What happened to your tails?"  
  
"Oh that?" Tails answered, "That happened a while ago. One of Eggman's robots got me, and I haven't been able to fly since."  
  
Sonic was shocked. 'I'm beginning to think that I'm not home anymore.'  
  
Meanwhile in the highest room of the Eggman building, the small robot who spotted Sonic was approaching a man in a giant chair.  
  
"Excuse me, Master."  
  
The chair turned to reveal that it was Eggman sitting there at his control consol. "Optical, what are you doing here? You should be out there searching the city for any traces of those rebels."  
  
Optical bowed before him, "My apologies, doctor. But I had to tell you something. I think that I spotted someone coming into the city, and it looked like Sonic the Hedgehog." Optical then braced himself for the tantrum that his master would surely have, but to his surprise Eggman started laughing.  
  
"You call that news?," Eggman chuckled, "I already received a report from two Egg Keepers that Sonic helped to free that annoying fox boy. It's no surprise to me that Sonic is back. I never expected a little thing like death to stop someone like him. Besides, this time I'm the ruler of this planet, and that little rodent is nothing. Ha ha ha ha!!"  
  
Tails was now leading Sonic through the sewer systems under Eggtopia. Sonic looked around, "Nice place here, Tails."  
  
Tails knew that Sonic was being sarcastic, "Well, things haven't been so good since you've been gone."  
  
"I figured that much out already. It's the details that are a little unclear for me."  
  
"Well, after we returned from ARK, the president had a memorial service for you and Shadow declaring you as heroes. As you can probably guess, Eggman took full advantage of you being gone. After taking out Capital City and the president, it wasn't long before he was in control of the entire planet. Only a few survivors remain, and a couple of use who are still trying to beat Eggman. We took refuge here in the sewers."  
  
"Hasn't Egghead thought of searching the sewers for you?"  
  
"Of course he has, and that's why I made this." Tails stopped walking and pulled a pipe on the wall like a lever. Suddenly, part of the wall opened to reveal a secret staircase going down. Tails smiled, "What better place to hide from Eggman than under his own city?"  
  
Tails lead Sonic down the stairs and they came to a long hallway. As they neared the end, Sonic thought he heard voices.  
  
First he heard a female voice, "I don't know why your getting so upset."  
  
The second was a male voice, "Why do you think I'm upset?"  
  
Sonic looked around the corner and saw that he was right, it was Knuckles and Rouge, but they looked a little different. Knuckles didn't have on sneakers, he had on brown boots and a hat that made him look like Indiana Jones. Rouge wore a black leather suit, which Sonic figured was to help her sneak around in shadows. She also had a black eye patch over her right eye.  
  
Rouge continued to argue with Knuckles, "I don't blame Tails for going. I'd do the same thing if I was him."  
  
Knuckles grunted, "I just don't want anyone else getting hurt. He should have waited for more of us to go with him, instead of running off without a plan."  
  
Tails turned to Sonic, "Wait here a second, Sonic." Sonic nodded.  
  
Rouge put her hands on her hips, "Tails is the last person who would run off without at least having a plan."  
  
"Actually, that's exactly what I did."  
  
Knuckles and Rouge turned around to see Tails standing there with a very guilty look on his face. Knuckles walked over to Tails and crossed his arms, "Well, at least you didn't get yourself caught."  
  
Tails looked at Knuckles with a smile on his face, "Actually, I did, and your never going to believe who saved me."  
  
Figuring that was his cue, Sonic came out of the hallway so that Knuckles and Rouge could see him. "Hey, guys. What's up?"  
  
Rouge was the first one to react, "I can't believe it! Is that really you, Sonic?"  
  
"Last time I checked."  
  
Rouge walked over to Sonic and gave him a big hug. 'Talk about deja vu.' Sonic thought. Then Sonic looked at Knuckles, who was still standing there with a frown on his face.  
  
Sonic laughed, "I hope you're not planning on hugging me too."  
  
Knuckles turned and motioned for Tails to follow him, then looked at Sonic again. "Excuse us, 'Sonic', but I need to talk with Tails about something."  
  
Knuckles and Tails walked away until there were out of hearing range. Knuckles looked at Tails with a little anger, "Are you crazy? Why did you bring him here?"  
  
Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know you don't want to hear this, but that can't possibly be the real Sonic. You know as well as I do that Sonic is dead. Your letting your feelings cloud your judgement. That's probably one of Doctor Eggman's robots in disguise."  
  
"But..." Tails looked back at Sonic talking with Rouge.  
  
Knuckles put a hand on Tails' shoulder, "I miss Sonic too, but you know that can't really be him."  
  
Tails looked at Knuckles with determination in his eyes, "I know Sonic better than anyone, and I know that's him. But I understand what your saying, Knuckles. I'll get him to let me take a bio-scan, to prove that he's the real Sonic."  
  
Knuckles was hesitant, but he knew there was no point in arguing with Tails, "Alright, but if he's a fake we'll destroy him, regardless of what he looks like."  
  
A/N: I guess you can't blame Knuckles for being suspicious. Anyone who's been tricked by Eggman as many times as he has, is sure to be a little cautious. As always, send me a review to let me know what you thought, and to motivate me to continue. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! As always thanks to all those who have reviewed, and those who just read and didn't review. I don't always review either. I hope you all enjoy chapter three.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sonic was laying on a table with a blue light being shined on him. Tails was in a separate room behind a glass window, pushing buttons on his computer as he monitored the scanning procedure. Knuckles stood in the same room as Sonic, staring at him with his arms crossed, "Sorry about this 'Sonic', but we have to make sure you're who you say you are."  
  
Sonic laid there with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head, "Don't worry about it, Knuckles. This is better than a tanning bed."  
  
Knuckles then saw Tails motion for him to come into the next room. Knuckles knew that this meant that the scan was complete, and Tails wanted to show him the results.  
  
"POSITIVE!" Knuckles still couldn't believe what he heard.  
  
"That's what I said." Tails said with a grin on his face, "It's a perfect match! That's the real Sonic alright."  
  
"How is that even possible?"  
  
"I think I found the answer. During his scan I found some energy traces on his body. Traces that seem to suggest inter-dimensional travel. It's possible that this is an alternate version of Sonic from another dimension. Perhaps a world similar to our own, in which Sonic didn't die falling from ARK."  
  
Knuckles walked into the next room and confronted Sonic. Knuckles held out his hand, "Nice to have you back, Sonic."  
  
Sonic shook his hand, "Thanks, Knuckles." Tails entered the room and relayed his theory to Sonic, who wasn't too surprised, "I figured it was something like that. The Eggman from my world probably sent me here by shooting me with that weird ray gun."  
  
The three of them exited Tails' lab and confronted Rouge, who had been waiting outside, and filled her in on what they had found out.  
  
Sonic had a question, "How come your not on Angel Island Knuckles?"  
  
Knuckles looked at the ground, "Angel Island is gone. Eggman destroyed the Master Emerald, which caused the Island to fall into the ocean. Now it's at the bottom of the sea."  
  
Rouge spoke up, "It's all my fault! After Eggman destroyed Capital City, I flew over to Angel Island to warn Knuckles, but Eggman's robots followed me there."  
  
"Stop blaming yourself, Rouge. Eggman would have gone after the Master Emerald eventually, anyway."  
  
Sonic was confused, "Why did Eggman destroy the emerald? Why didn't he try to steal it and use it's power?"  
  
Knuckles turned to Sonic, "He wanted the emerald destroyed so that I couldn't use it's power to cancel the energy of the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"Eggman has the Chaos Emeralds?"  
  
Tails answered, "Actually, he only has six of them."  
  
"Well, where's the last emerald?"  
  
"Right here!" Rouge said, as she pulled the red Chaos Emerald out of her pocket, "They don't call me the greatest treasure hunter for nothing."  
  
Sonic grinned, "Nice! But Eggman still has you guys beat, six to one. By the way, why were you and Knuckles fighting before?"  
  
Knuckles looked at Tails, "He went to try and rescue Cream by himself."  
  
"What happened to Cream?"  
  
Tails spoke up, "She was captured by Eggman and taken to his prison, and since she's one of the people who are still fighting against him, he's probably gonna....." Tails couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.  
  
Sonic noticed this and put a hand on Tails' shoulder, "No need to say anymore, Tails. Just tell me where she is."  
  
Knuckles was shocked, "Don't tell me your going to go running off now too. I want to rescue Cream as well, but we need to figure out a plan before we do anything."  
  
Sonic smirked, "Come on, Knuckles. Do you really think that I'd run off without making a plan?"  
  
"Frankly, YES!"  
  
"I guess your right." Sonic turned to Tails, "I don't suppose you've still got the Tornado, have you?"  
  
Tails grinned, "I've got something even better."  
  
Knuckles grunted, "If you two insist on doing this, then I'm coming with you." He turned to Rouge, "You stay here and guard the hideout."  
  
Rouge frowned, "Your not leaving me here, while you have all the fun."  
  
"This isn't going to be fun!"  
  
Sonic walked up next to Knuckles, "Actually, I think she should come along."  
  
Knuckles growled, "Fine."  
  
Suddenly, Sonic thought of something. Actually, he thought of someone, but with all the casualties he had heard about from Tails, he was afraid to hear the answer. "Where's Amy?"  
  
Knuckles smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Follow me." He then turned to Tails, "We'll meet you guys there."  
  
Sonic followed Knuckles until they came to a large room. The room was filled with gravestones. Knuckles turned to Sonic, "I'm sure I don't need to tell you who's grave she's at. She comes here everyday." Knuckles pointed over at two large statues. One of them was of Sonic, and the other one was Shadow. Sonic figured that these were the statues that Tails told him about. Then he noticed a pink hedgehog sitting in front of his statue.  
  
Knuckles turned towards the door and started to walk out. "I'll wait for you outside."  
  
Sonic looked back at Amy, who was sitting on her knees with her head down. She wasn't wearing a hair band anymore, but was wearing a blue bandana around her head. She still had the same dress and boots, but they were blue instead of red. Sonic began to walk towards her, thinking about how she would react. He walked up to her until he was about a few feet away. Amy still had her head down, so he figured that she hadn't noticed him yet.  
  
Finally, Sonic said, "Hey, Amy. What's going on?"  
  
Amy looked up and saw Sonic standing there. Sonic braced himself, figuring that Amy would run over and hug him tightly, like she always did. To his surprise, she didn't move an inch. In fact, it looked like she was frowning.  
  
"I won't let my mind play tricks on me anymore." Amy said, as she looked back at the ground, "It's just going to go away like before."  
  
Sonic figured that Amy must have had dreams of him coming back to life before. He felt really sorry for her, as he saw tears were beginning to form in her eyes. He walked over and kneeled beside her, "It's really me, Amy."  
  
"No!" Amy said, "It can't be you! You just another dream!"  
  
Sonic placed his hand on hers, causing Amy to look up at him. Sonic smiled, "Do I feel like a dream now?" Amy was shocked as she felt his hand on hers. She knew that a dream could never feel this real.  
  
Amy stared into his eyes, "It's ...... it's really.... you, isn't it?"  
  
Sonic winked, "The one and only."  
  
Suddenly, Amy found herself throwing her arms around her blue hero, as tears came streaming down her face. Sonic, who usually would struggle for air, returned the gesture by putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Oh Sonic!" Amy cried, "I've missed you so much! I can't believe it's really you!"  
  
Sonic smiled, "Yeah, it's me alright." Sonic knew that he would have to tell her that he wasn't the Sonic she knew, but he figured that could wait until she had calmed down.  
  
After several minutes, Sonic and Amy walked back to the door to meet up with Knuckles. "Isn't this amazing, Knuckles? Sonic's back!" Amy cheered.  
  
Knuckles smiled, he knew that it wasn't the time to bring up the fact that Sonic was from a different dimension, "It's amazing alright, but in case you forgot, we have to meet Tails in the hangar."  
  
Sonic nodded, "Lead the way, Knuckles."  
  
A/N: That ends another chapter. That was the first time I've tried to write something emotional. What did you think? What do you think of Amy's outfit being blue? At first I was going to make it black, but I thought that would be too much. Send me a review as always, to motivate me to continue.  
  
Next Time: Jail break!! Sonic style! 


	4. Chapter 4

WOW! I never thought I'd get this many reviews. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised considering how long it's been since I reviewed. I took a summer class and it took up a lot of my time. Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed, and of course those who just read it. I want to respond to a couple reviews.  
  
Spade-Hand: I understand your desire for longer chapters. I will try to make future ones longer.  
  
None: I would put shadow in, but this is a world in which Shadow died falling from ARK. Sorry. Shadow does rock though.  
  
Anyway, on with chapter four.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sonic and Amy followed Knuckles until they came to the hangar where Tails and Rouge were waiting. Sonic expected to see a biplane, but instead he saw a large jet. The jet was blue with yellow wings and could seat two passengers. Sonic also noticed that it had missiles and machine guns on each wing, and even a laser on the tail wing.  
  
Tails noticed Sonic's amazement and laughed, "I told you I had something better than the Tornado."  
  
"This is great, Tails!" Sonic was amazed, but not too much. He knew his little buddy could build anything. "So, what do you call it?"  
  
Tails blushed, "Actually, I ....uh.... I call it 'The Sonic Storm'."  
  
Sonic smiled, "Well, I hope it lives up to it's name."  
  
"Don't worry, Sonic. This thing's got a super powered rocket engine, so it's really fast."  
  
"That's what I like to hear."  
  
Knuckles crossed his arms and looked at Sonic, "Don't you think we should figure out our plan of attack?"  
  
"Don't worry, Knuckles. I got it all figured out. Tails can use the Sonic Storm to distract Eggman and divert attention away from the prison. Judging by the firepower on that thing, I'm sure Tails can handle a few robots."  
  
Tails smiled, "Don't worry about me, Sonic."  
  
"Meanwhile, Knuckles and I will break into the prison and find Cream. Since we're the fastest ones here, we should be in and out in no time." Sonic turned to Knuckles, "Think you can handle it?"  
  
"I'm sure there will be a few robots guarding the prison, which shouldn't be a problem." Knuckles said, "It's the alarm systems and security cameras that I'm worried about. Eggman's sure to send reinforcements once he finds out we're there."  
  
Sonic smiled, "That's why I said that Rouge should come along. I'm sure the world's greatest jewel thief should have no trouble sneaking in and shutting off the alarm system for us."  
  
Rouge smiled, "No problem. I'll have the alarm off in no time."  
  
"What about me, Sonic?" Amy asked with excitement.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sonic said.  
  
"I'm going to come too, of course."  
  
"But.."  
  
Amy hugged Sonic's arm, "No buts, Sonic. I'm not letting you go ever again."  
  
Sonic knew that Amy was probably worried that he wouldn't come back alive. After all the Sonic in this world did die already. So rather than argue, Sonic turned to Tails, "Got room for another passenger?"  
  
Tails knew that he was talking about Amy, "Sure thing, Sonic."  
  
Sonic grinned, "Alright then, let's get busy."  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was in place. Tails and Amy were seated in the Sonic Storm waiting for Sonic to radio them to begin the attack. Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge had made their way to Eggman's prison compound.  
  
It was a grayish building, about five stories high. It had no windows and a large metal door with a robot in front of it. It looked like a robotic version on Eggman, without the moustache. It was easily three times as big as Sonic and held a very large hammer.  
  
Sonic and Knuckles looked at the robot as they hid behind a pile of scrape metal nearby. Sonic chuckled, "Just one Egg Hammer! Eggbrain's making this too easy."  
  
Knuckles grunted, "Don't get too cocky, Sonic!" He then turned to Rouge, "Time to do your thing, bat girl!"  
  
Rouge smiled, "I'll be done before you know it."  
  
"Radio us when you get the alarms deactivated. Then get back to the hideout as fast as you can." Sonic said.  
  
"Got it!" With that, Rouge was off to find the nearest air vent, knowing that would be her best means of entree.  
  
Sonic pulled out a radio and called Tails, "Tails, can you hear me?"  
  
Sonic heard Tails voice over the radio, "Loud and clear, Sonic! We're ready to go!"  
  
"Great," Sonic said, "Remember, All you have to do is keep Eggman busy, and we'll do the rest."  
  
Then he heard Amy's voice, "Don't worry, Sonic! We'll show that egghead who's boss!" Then Sonic turned off the radio.  
  
Knuckles laughed, "I haven't heard her talk like that in a long time. It's nice to see the old Amy back. All she needed was to see her hero."  
  
Sonic smiled, "Yeah, I think you're right."  
  
Meanwhile, Eggman was sitting in the master control room of his fortress. Suddenly, a strange buzzing sound starting going off . Eggman grinned, "Perhaps it's that pest Sonic." Eggman pushed a button on his consol and a giant screen in front of him displayed an image of Tails and Amy in the Sonic Storm. They were firing missiles at several of Eggman's factories.  
  
Eggman chuckled, "Just another pitiful act of rebellion. My Egg Hawks should be enough to deal with this minor annoyance."  
  
Eggman pushed another button causing the mouth of the Eggman shaped building he was in, to open. Then several bird like robots came flying out of the mouth and headed straight for the Sonic Storm.  
  
Amy noticed the robots coming up behind them, "Looks like we got Doctor Eggman's attention!" She turned to Tails, "Tails, there's a squad of Egg Hawks coming up behind us!"  
  
Tails smiled, "Alright! Time for a little target practice!"  
  
Tails quickly turned the plane around and began firing his machine guns at the incoming robots. Five robots were destroyed in no time, but there were a lot more to go.  
  
While Tails was busy with Eggman's robots, Rouge was sneaking into the prison compound. She had already found an air vent and was now crawling through the ventilation system. She passed over another vent and looked down to see if this was the right room, but it wasn't.  
  
'Rats!' Rouge thought to herself, as she continued on, 'That's the tenth one I've checked so far. Where is it?'  
  
As if to answer her question, Rouge came upon another vent. She looked down and saw a control box that said 'SECURITY SYSTEM' on it.  
  
Rouge smiled, "Bingo."  
  
She took off the grate and poked her head down to see if any robots were patrolling the hallway. When she was sure the coast was clear, she dropped down to the floor below and walked over to the control box. Rouge noticed the lock on it, took out a small piece of jagged wire, and began to pick the lock.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles were still waiting outside for the signal from Rouge.  
  
Sonic yawned, "Man, how long is this gonna take?"  
  
Knuckles ignored Sonic's complaining and continued to look at the Egg Hammer guarding the door. "How do you think we should take care of that robot?"  
  
Sonic was confused, as he stood up from where he was sitting, "What do you mean?"  
  
"We should probably take him out on the first attack, so he can't radio for backup. That kind of robot has really strong armor, so a one shot attack might not be easy."  
  
Sonic realized Knuckles concern, "Good point. Got any ideas?"  
  
Knuckles thought for a minute, then grinned, "Actually, I do."  
  
Rouge had managed to open up the door to the control box and began to examine the inside. It was filled with wires, one of which was probably the main power cable.  
  
Rouge took a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothing." Rouge took hold of the largest cable, which she figured was the one she wanted.  
  
She quickly pulled it out and heard a computer voice coming from the box. "Security system deactivated."  
  
"Well, that takes care of that." Rouge said to herself, and quickly flew back into the air vent and made her way back the way she came.  
  
Soon, Sonic heard Rouge's voice over his radio transmitter, "Rouge here! Are you guy's there?"  
  
Sonic picked up the radio and spoke into it, "Sonic here!"  
  
"The security system is offline. I'm heading back to the hideout. Good luck guys."  
  
"Nice work, Rouge!" Sonic turned off the radio and turned to Knuckles, "Ready, Knux?"  
  
Knuckles cracked his famous knuckles, "Let's go!"  
  
Sonic and Knuckles stepped out from behind the pile of scrap metal and faced the robot who didn't notice them yet. Sonic began charged up for a spin dash attack. However, as soon as Sonic was spinning at top speed, Knuckles came running and, using all of his strength, kicked Sonic's spinning form like a soccer ball, sending him rocketing towards the robot at full throttle. This combination of strength and speed enabled Sonic to blast through the robot's body before he even knew what happened.  
  
The Egg Hammer instantly exploded. Knuckles walked over to Sonic who was standing at the front door.  
  
Knuckles grinned, "That takes care of him."  
  
Sonic smiled, "I'm just glad those aren't steel-toed boots."  
  
Knuckles pulled back his fist and punched the door open with one hit. "Let's go. It won't take Eggman long to figure out what we're up to."  
  
"Right." With that, Sonic ran inside the building with Knuckles close behind.  
  
A/N: Will Sonic and Knuckles find Cream in time? What about Tails and Amy? What will Cream's alternate wardrobe looklike? That last one is actually one you can tell me. I already know changes I want to make with Cheese, but I'm having a black with Cream. Any ideas? If not I'm sure I'll figure something out. Review as always, Sonic fans. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, loyal readers. As always thanks to those who reviewed. I won't waist anymore time talking. On with the next chapter....  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sonic and Knuckles quickly made their way down yet another hallway in Eggman's prison compound. Sonic had been noticing the fact that there were cameras everywhere. 'I'm sure glad Rouge shut off the security. I don't think even I could have avoided all these cameras.' Sonic thought as they rounded the corner and came upon another hall of prison cells.  
  
Sonic had been noticing that all the cells they had seen so far had been empty. He figured this was because Eggman didn't keep people locked up for very long before taking care of them. This worried Sonic. He hoped that Cream was still here somewhere.  
  
Meanwhile, Tails was still battling Eggman's flying robot's. Amy looked around and noticed that Egg Hawks were charging at them from all sides.  
  
Amy looked at Tails, "Now what do we do?"  
  
"Hang on!" Tails said as he pulled on the steering wheel, sending the plane straight into the sky. The robot's, unable to react in time, collided into each other and exploded in a ball of fire and smoke.  
  
Just then, Tails noticed a missile coming straight for them. Tails quickly turned the plane and barley avoided the missile as it crashed into a nearby building.  
  
Amy looked in the direction the shot came from and saw several of Eggman's robot planes coming straight for them, "Looks like Eggman sent us a few more playmates."  
  
"That's good. We still have to make sure Eggman's attention is on us, so he doesn't notice Sonic." Tails reminded her.  
  
Speaking of whom....  
  
Sonic was getting frustrated as he and Knuckles made their way down another hall of empty jail cells. Sonic was starting to get worried, 'What if she's not here? What if we're too late? What if she's already...' Before Sonic could finish his thought, he heard Knuckles call out to him, "Sonic, look!"  
  
Sonic looked at where Knuckles was pointing and saw a small rabbit sleeping on the floor of one of the prison cells. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief, "She's all right!"  
  
"Well, we won't be if Eggman catches us." Knuckles reminded him.  
  
"Right," Sonic looked into the cell and called out to Cream, "Hey Cream! Wake up."  
  
The figure stirred and then looked up to see who had awakened her. When she saw Sonic standing on the other side of the bars, Cream quickly stood up with shock. "Is... is that really you Mr. Sonic? I thought you were d... dead!"  
  
Sonic smiled, "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately." Sonic noticed that, just like every other one of his friends, Cream's clothes were a little different. She was wearing a lime green dress, yellow gloves, and wore sandals instead of sneakers. Sonic was also noticing the ball and chain attached to her left ankle. It always made Sonic mad to see one of his friends being treated badly.  
  
Knuckles saw Sonic getting mad, and decided to break the silence, "Don't worry, Cream. We're going to get you out of here."  
  
"Really?" Cream face lite up, "Did you hear that Cheese?" As soon as Cream said that a small chao came out from behind Cream. Sonic could see that Cheese wasn't a normal chao anymore, she had become a Hero Chao.  
  
Sonic turned to Knuckles and nodded his head. Knuckles knew what Sonic meant, and walked over to the cell door. Then he grabbed hold of the bars and began to pull with all his might. It wasn't long before the door hinges gave way and the door came off.  
  
Suddenly a siren was heard throughout the entire building.  
  
Sonic couldn't understand it, "What's going on?!? I thought Rouge shut off all the security alarms!!"  
  
Knuckles growled, "There must be a backup system installed on the cell doors!"  
  
Eggman was sitting in his control room watching the Sonic Storm do battle with his robot's, when the screen changed to show a map of Eggtopia. What caught his attention was the small area of the map that was blinking.  
  
"An intruder in MY prison?" Eggman fumed, "So, those airborne fuzzballs must have been a diversion. Very clever, but not clever enough."  
  
The Alarm was loud enough that Tails and Amy could also hear it. "Uh oh!" Tails said, "That came from the prison. Eggman knows Sonic's there!!"  
  
"No...," Amy gasped. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Sonic again.  
  
Knuckles ran over to Cream and quickly removed her shackle. "We don't have much time."  
  
Sonic agreed, and quickly started to head for the exit. Knuckles took Cream's hand and started to run after Sonic, with Cheese flying close behind. Sonic turned the corner and was confronted by a hallway full of security cameras that were looking straight at him. Suddenly the lenses of the cameras began to glow.  
  
Knuckles, who was still around the corner with Cream called out to him, "Sonic, get back here! Those aren't just cameras! They're also lasers!"  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
The lasers opened fire, and Sonic barely made it back to Knuckles. Sonic groaned, "Now what do we do? We can't all make it down that hallway in one piece."  
  
Just then, something fell from the ceiling and landed in front of them. It was an air vent grate. They all looked up and saw Rouge looking down at them from the ventilation system.  
  
Rouge smiled, "I just can't leave you guys alone for a minute, can I?"  
  
"I thought we told you to go back to the hideout!" Knuckles said.  
  
"It's a good thing I never listen to you, isn't it?"  
  
"I'll say." Sonic said, then turned to Knuckles, "You take Cream up the ventilation shaft and get out of here."  
  
Knuckles was hesitant, "Don't you think they'll check the air vents when they find out there are no intruders in the hallways?"  
  
"That's why I'm staying down here to give those lasers something to shoot at."  
  
"But, Mr. Sonic," Cream said, "You said it was impossible to get past those lasers."  
  
Sonic grinned, "I said it was impossible for all of us to do it. Don't worry Cream. I'm fast enough to stay one step ahead of a few pea- shooters."  
  
Knuckles sighed, "I guess there's no point in arguing with you."  
  
With that, Knuckles jumped up into the vent, followed by Cream and Cheese. Sonic stepped out into the hallway which caused all the cameras to point directly at him. Sonic grinned, "What's up, Eggman?"  
  
Sonic was right! The signals from the security cameras were being transmitted to Doctor Eggman's control room screen. Eggman was furious, "I'll teach him to make a fool out of me!" He then pushed yet another button on his consol. As soon as he did the lasers hanging from the walls began to fire at Sonic. However, all they hit was the floor. Sonic had already taken off down the hallway at super speed, dodging laser blasts as he went.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the prison, Rouge and the others emerged from the ventilation system. Cream gasped, causing everyone to turn in the direction she was looking. Two giant Egg Hammers stood before them. Rouge stood in front of Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles put up his fists, ready for action.  
  
Before Knuckles could attack, two missiles came out of the sky and blew the two giant robots to pieces. When the smoke cleared, everyone looked up to see where the missiles came from.  
  
Cream smiled, "It's Tails and Amy in the Sonic Storm!!"  
  
Knuckles turned to the others, "Now's our chance!!" With that, they quickly started to make their way back to the hideout.  
  
Amy was staring down at the Prison, "Where's Sonic? He should have been out of there by now."  
  
The Sonic Storm continued to circle the sky as Tails and Amy waited to see if Sonic would emerge. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally saw Sonic's speeding form come blasting though the walls of the building.  
  
Tails breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close one."  
  
Amy smiled, "It's great having Sonic back."  
  
"Yeah," Tails smiled, "Too bad it can't last forever."  
  
Amy was confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, he's probably going to want to go back to his own dimension. After all, he probably has alternate versions of us there that miss him."  
  
Amy was speechless. She couldn't believe what she just heard.This wasn't the same Sonic that she knew and loved. 'That means that the real Sonic is still gone?' Amy thought.  
  
Tails noticed the look on Amy's face, "Are you okay?"  
  
Amy quickly brought herself back to reality, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Uh.. We should probably get out of here. The others will be waiting for us."  
  
"Right! Hang on, Amy." With that, The Sonic Storm was on it's way back to the rebel hideout.  
  
Eggman sat in his control room reflecting on what had happened. "I can't believe that hedgehog got the best of me again! I'm all powerful and he is nothing!! Just because he's come back from the dead, doesn't mean he can rain on my parade. I'll just have to create something special to take care of that hyperactive hedgehog. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"  
  
A/N: What will Eggman do to get rid of Sonic? What about Amy? How will she handle this startling information? Will Sonic find a way to get back to his own reality? A lot of question to be answered, isn't it? I'd like to give a shout out to Andrew 510 for the suggestion on Cream's new dress. It really helped me out. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming.  
  
BTW: Did anybody else know that Cheese is a girl? I found out during the Chao Garden episode of Sonic X. How can they even tell the boys and girls apart? Anyway....  
  
Next time: Sonic's choice! 


	6. Chapter 6

What's up Fac Fic Fan's? I want to thank everyone who reviewed, of course. And just to let you guy's know, I already have another Sonic story posted and finished. Just in case you were interested. Anyway, here we go with chapter six!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Everyone was standing in the hanger waiting as the Sonic Storm came to a stop. Tails quickly jumped out and ran over to where the others were standing. Amy slowly exited the plane, still shocked from what Tails had told her.  
  
"Are you okay Cream?" Tails asked.  
  
Cream smiled, "I'm fine, Tails. Thanks to Mr. Sonic."  
  
Cheese agreed, "Chao, chao!"  
  
Knuckles frowned, "Hey, what about me? I was there too, ya know!"  
  
Cream turned to Knuckles and gave a small bow, "Thank you very much for rescuing me, Mr. Knuckles."  
  
Sonic put a hand on Knuckles shoulder, "Satisfied?" Everyone laughed.  
  
However, Sonic noticed that there was one person who wasn't happy. "Hey, Amy," Sonic said as he walked over to her, "You okay?"  
  
Amy turned her head so that she was facing away from him, "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Before Sonic could say anything else, Amy walked out of the hanger as fast as she could.  
  
Sonic didn't understand what was going on. From the sound of her voice, it sounded like Amy was almost crying. Sonic turned to the group, "You guys go on without me. I've got something to take care of."  
  
Tails called back, "Okay, Sonic. Meet me in my lab when you get a chance."  
  
"Sure thing, little buddy." Sonic called out as he ran off after Amy.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Rouge.  
  
Knuckles stood there with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He knew that Amy must have found out about Sonic being from another dimension.  
  
Sonic caught up with Amy as she was walking thru the hallway, "What's going on Amy? Was it something I said?"  
  
Amy turned around and faced Sonic, then softly said, "You're not really Sonic, are you?"  
  
Sonic knew what she was asking, "Well, sort of . . . "  
  
"There's no sort of about it!" Amy shouted, "Are you Sonic or not!?!"  
  
Sonic sighed, "If you're asking me if I'm the Sonic you knew, then no I'm not."  
  
Amy was speechless. She already heard it from Tails, but it was a lot harder hearing it from Sonic himself. Amy sank to the ground, "That means that the real Sonic is still....."  
  
"Yes." Sonic answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Sonic sat down next to her and put his arm on her shoulder, "I didn't want you to get upset. You seemed so happy when you saw me, and I didn't want to take that away from you."  
  
"I guess I should have asked how you came back to life, but I was so happy to see you, I didn't care. All I knew was that you came back to me, and that's all I cared about." Amy said, as tears began to run down her cheeks.  
  
"It's not your fault. I should have been honest with you from the start. Truthfully, if it were me, I would have wanted to believe it too." Amy looked at Sonic and smiled. Sonic smiled back, not his usual cocky smile, but a simple smile.  
  
Sonic wiped a few tears from Amy's face with his hand, "I know I'm not the Sonic you knew, but I am here. At least, for a while."  
  
Amy found herself hugging Sonic tightly and trying to hold back tears, without much luck. "Do you really have to go back?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Ames."  
  
"As long as you're here now. That's all that matters." Amy sobbed  
  
After Sonic was assured that Amy was going to be all right, he went to meet Tails at his lab. It was the same room he was in during his scanning procedure. He entered the room to find Tails and Knuckles waiting for him.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Rouge went to get Cream and Cheese something to eat. Eggman's not much for room service." Knuckles answered, "How's Amy doing?"  
  
"Then, you know?"  
  
Knuckles looked at Tails while talking to Sonic, "I also found out who told her."  
  
Tails' head hung low, "I'm really sorry, Sonic. I had no idea that she didn't know yet."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Tails." Sonic reassured him, "So, why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Well, I think I can send you back home."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Tails nodded, "I can use the chaos emerald we have to create a super powered Chaos Control. Since Chaos Control can transport matter thru time and space, I can get you back to your dimension at the same time you transported here. It'll be like you never left."  
  
"Cool. How long before it's ready?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Not too sure. I still have to construct the machine to amplify the emerald's power."  
  
"Don't hurry too much, little buddy. After all, you got to give me enough time to get rid of Eggman before I go."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Knuckles shouted, "You can't be serious!"  
  
Sonic grinned, "You didn't think I was going to go back without taking care of Doctor Egghead first, did you?"  
  
Knuckles growled, "You can't possibly think that you can stop him that easily! Doctor Eggman isn't the pushover he used to be, Sonic!"  
  
"Not to mention his main fortress." Tails added, "It's impossible to get into his base undetected."  
  
Knuckles nodded, "And there's the chaos emeralds to consider. Don't forget that he has six of them. There is no telling what kind of robots he could create with that kind of power."  
  
Sonic chuckled, "Sounds like a challenge to me."  
  
"This isn't some kind of game we're playing, Sonic!!" Knuckles shouted.  
  
"I know that Knuckles." Sonic's face turned serious, "But after seeing what he's done, what he's put you guys through, did you really think I was going to leave and let him get away with it? You may be alternate versions of the friends I have in my world, but your still my friends. I can't just leave you like this."  
  
Knuckles started for the door, "Take my advice, Sonic. Just wait for Tails to build the machine and go home. This isn't your world, so don't think you have to solve all it's problems."  
  
With that Knuckles exited the room, leaving Sonic and Tails alone. "I understand what he means." Tails said  
  
Sonic turned to Tails, giving him a look that seemed to say 'what'. Tails could see this and decided to explain, "You have to remember that the Sonic in this world lost his life fighting for us. Knuckles probably doesn't want to see that happen again. And frankly, neither do I."  
  
Sonic nodded, to show that he understood. But he couldn't just sit here and do nothing. He had to stop Doctor Eggman no matter what.  
  
That night, Tails worked hard on constructing the machine to amplify the emerald's power. Soon the morning came, which was hard to tell from outside. Eggman's factories poured so much smoke into the sky, it was impossible to see the sun.  
  
Amy entered Tails' lab, only to find him sleeping at his desk. She figured that he didn't get any sleep last night. She started to leave when suddenly, he began to open his eyes.  
  
"Amy?" Tails noticed her as she was heading for the door.  
  
Amy walked over to Tails, "Sorry if I woke you. I just came to see if you wanted anything to eat."  
  
"No thanks." Tails said as he walked over to a strange looking machine, "I'm almost done anyway."  
  
The machine had a keyboard connected to a small container to hold the chaos emerald. Next to it was a large capsule for Sonic to stand in.  
  
Amy figured that this is what Tails had been working on. "Are you sure this will help Sonic get back home?"  
  
"Pretty sure. Chaos Control has never shown the ability to send people to a different dimension, but with this machine's help it will."  
  
Amy was glad to hear the machine will work, but a part of her didn't want it to. Even though this wasn't the Sonic that she knew, he was exactly like him in every way. She didn't want to lose him again. Amy was awakened from her thoughts as Knuckles entered the room.  
  
Knuckles looked at the machine, and then at Tails, "Is it ready?" Tails nodded. "Good! Let's get Sonic and the chaos emerald, and get this over with."  
  
Amy frowned, "Right now? Why does he have to leave so soon?"  
  
Knuckles turned to Amy, "I know you want him to stay, but he has to go back. Besides, he was talking about going after Doctor Eggman. I want to get him back to his own world before he does anything foolish."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Cream and Cheese came running in. "Mr. Sonic's gone!!" Cream said.  
  
Everyone turned around, "WHAT!?!"  
  
Cream held out a piece of paper, "Cheese found this note from him."  
  
Knuckles took the note and began to read it out loud, so everyone could hear, "Dear Friends. I'm sure I don't need to tell you where I went. I'm going to put a stop to Doctor Eggman once and for all. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. Tell Tails to have the machine ready for when I get back. And don't worry, this Sonic is coming back. Signed, Sonic the Hedgehog."  
  
Suddenly, Rouge came into the room. Amy ran up to her to inform her of the bad news, "Sonic's run off to stop Doctor Eggman by himself."  
  
Rouge snapped her fingers, as if she had just figured something out, "He must be the one who took it!"  
  
"Took what?" Cream asked.  
  
"The Chaos Emerald! It's missing from my room." Rouge answered.  
  
"He must have taken it with him, thinking it would give him an advantage." Tails concluded.  
  
Knuckles growled, "What was Sonic thinking? He's practically delivering the last emerald right into Eggman's waiting hands!"  
  
Tails stepped forward, "Come on Knuckles, I'm sure Sonic has a plan. I don't know about you guys, but I believe that Sonic can win. I know all of us are worried about seeing a repeat of what happened on ARK, but this Sonic survived ARK. I know that Sonic will succeed in defeating Doctor Eggman, and I'm going to help him do it!"  
  
Knuckles was shocked, "Are you serious!?!"  
  
Tails nodded, "I was always there for Sonic whenever he needed me. And I'm going to be there for this Sonic too."  
  
Amy stepped forward, "Tails is right. I'm not going to just stand here while Sonic needs us." Then she turned to Tails, "I'm going with you!"  
  
Cream spoke up, "I'm going too!"  
  
Cheese cheered, "Chao! Chao!"  
  
Rouge smiled, "Well, don't think I'm gonna stay here and miss out on all the action."  
  
Everyone then turned to Knuckles, who was just standing there with his eyes closed. Knuckles opened his eyes and grinned, "Well, what are we standing around here for? We've got an empire to crush!"  
  
Everyone cheered in agreement, then headed out the door to help Sonic defeat Eggman.  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? I know there was a lot of emotional stuff in this chapter, but trust me, the action to come will definitely make up for it. By the way, I agree with you Samantha27 about the Cheese girl thing. But just so you know Tails' real name actually is Miles Prowler. I can understand why he prefers to be called Tails. Anyway, you guys know the drill: You submit review, I submit new chapter.  
  
Next Time: Eggman's Fortress!  
  
SEE YA! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again readers! I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks for the info, Andrew510. I did already know that Sonic is capable of performing Chaos Control. In fact I had him use it in another story I did. Feel free to take a look if you want to.  
  
Anyway, on to another chapter  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A strange alarm went off inside Eggman's main control room. Eggman frowned, "Now what? I have more important things to worry about. Like where to find..."  
  
Just then an image appeared on the giant screen. It showed Sonic racing toward the very building Eggman was in.  
  
Eggman howled with laughter, "This is too good to be true! Here I am about to send my newest creation out to get Sonic, and he saves me the trouble by coming to me! What a thoughtful little hedgehog. Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Sonic was nearing the front of the fortress. "Eggman always did enjoy penthouse views." Sonic said to himself, "I'll probably find him at the highest room in that place." As Sonic neared the front of the building he started running up the side of the giant Eggman shaped structure at hi- speed.  
  
Eggman watched all of it on his monitors, "Although I do want him to get inside so that the fun can begin, I can't make it too easy." With that, Eggman pushed a button on his control consol, causing several doors to open up along the outer walls of the building. With the push of another button, missiles began shooting out of the holes and headed straight for Sonic.  
  
Sonic, still running to the top of the building, noticed the missiles coming at him, and went into a super sonic spin dash. With this increase in speed, he continued to the top causing the missiles to miss him and explode as they collided with the wall.  
  
Sonic came to a stop on the head of the Eggman building. Sonic looked around for some means of entry. Suddenly, he noticed part of the roof opening, and a large laser cannon came rising into view. It pointed at Sonic and fired, nearly missing as Sonic dove out of the way. It continued to fire rapidly as Sonic began to run in a circle around the cannon. Sonic quickly jumped into the air and performed a homing attack, blasting through the cannon.  
  
Sonic turned and saw the giant hole in the roof where the cannon once was. Sonic smirked, "Well, that was fun! And look at the convenient door I found."  
  
Sonic jumped into the hole and entered the base. He landed on the floor and looked around. The room was pitch black, and he couldn't see anything.  
  
Just then, the hole Sonic came through was sealed shut by a thick metal door, plunging the entire room into darkness. Suddenly, light filled the room, and Sonic had to shield his eyes for a moment to adjust to the light. Then he looked around at his newly lite surroundings. It was a giant room with thick walls, and only one door that he could see. The other thing he saw was a flat computer screen over the small door.  
  
The screen turned on and displayed an image of Eggman's face. Eggman chuckled, "Greetings Sonic! How was death?"  
  
Sonic clenched his fists in anger, "Where are you, Eggman?!"  
  
Eggman ignored his question, "Despite what you might think, I'm glad you came back. I always regretted not having the pleasure of finishing you off myself."  
  
"Then get out here and let's get started!" Sonic shouted as he got into a fighting stance.  
  
Eggman chuckled, "Not so fast, Sonic! How about a little warm up first?"  
  
Suddenly, the door below the screen began to open, to reveal someone standing there. The face was covered by darkness, but Sonic recognized the creature's outline.  
  
"SHADOW!?!" Sonic gasped.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Not quite, Hedgehog." Eggman said. The creature stepped into the light to reveal that he was a robot. "Say hello to Robo-Shadow! Thanks to the design blueprints in my Grandfather's diary, I was able to create a robotic version of the ultimate lifeform! What do you think?"  
  
Sonic grinned, "He does look the part. Now let's see if he can fight."  
  
"Robo-Shadow, destroy Sonic!" Eggman shouted.  
  
Robo-Shadow's eyes began to glow bright red, and he slowly turned his head and looked directly at Sonic. He spoke in a monotone voice, "Prepare to die, faker!"  
  
Sonic sighed and sweatdropped, "Well, it definitely sounds like him."  
  
Robo-Shadow jumped into the air and came down toward Sonic with a powerful right hook. Sonic quickly rolled to the side, causing Robo-Shadow to punch a hole in the floor. He then began throwing rapid punches, and Sonic began blocking at the same rapid speed.  
  
Then Sonic went on the offensive, and quickly maneuvered behind Robo- Shadow. Robo-Shadow turned around, only to receive a powerful kick from Sonic. The force from Sonic's attack sent Robo-Shadow crashing into the wall in a cloud of dust.  
  
Sonic dusted his gloves off and chuckled, "Well, that was easy enough."  
  
Suddenly he heard Robo-Shadow's metallic voice, "Don't be so sure about that."  
  
Sonic turned and saw Robo-Shadow skating toward him at full speed. Unable to react quick enough, Sonic was headbutted into a wall. Robo-Shadow then charged toward Sonic to finish him off with another powerful punch. Acting quickly, Sonic ran along the walls of the room, causing Robo-Shadow to hit nothing but the wall. Sonic continued running along the walls at top speed.  
  
Sonic grinned, "Can't you do any better than that?"  
  
Robo-Shadow chuckled, "I was about to ask you the same thing." Then he shouted, "Chaos Control!!" and disappeared.  
  
Sonic was shocked, "What the...?" Before he could say anything more Robo- Shadow suddenly appeared right in Sonic's path, and performed a homing attack, sending the a very surprised blue hedgehog back down to the floor of the room.  
  
Sonic landed on his feet and looked at Robo-Shadow land a few feet in front of him. Sonic was still surprised, "You can use Chaos Control!?!"  
  
Eggman, who had been watching, pretended to sound innocent, "Didn't I tell you? Robo-Shadow is powered by one of the seven chaos emeralds, allowing him to tap into it's power and use Chaos Control whenever he wants!"  
  
Sonic frowned, "Gee, I guess you forgot to mention that part."  
  
Robo-Shadow held up the palm of his right hand, "That's not all I can do, faker!" Sparks of electricity began to come out of his hand, then he pointed his hand toward Sonic. "Chaos Spear!" Robo-Shadow shouted. Yellow thunder bolts came shooting out of Robo-Shadow's hand and hit Sonic directly, sending electricity thru his body.  
  
Sonic was now on his hands and knees, "So you can use Chaos Spear too, huh? Well, I've got a few tricks of my own."  
  
Robo-Shadow fired again, but missed as Sonic was now running in a wide circle around the robot. Robo-Shadow continued firing Chaos Spears at him, barely missing him each time. Sonic quickly moved in closer to Robo-Shadow and performed a Blue Tornado attack. The strong winds send the stunned robot straight up into the air.  
  
Sonic jumped high above Robo-Shadow and dive bombed him with a homing attack. Sonic connected with the body and plowed him into the floor in a thick cloud of smoke.  
  
Sonic leaped from the dust cloud and stood ready for Robo-Shadow to counter attack. The dust cleared to reveal Robo-Shadow with a hole in his body, but he was still functional. Robo-Shadow chuckled, "Very impressive, but did you forget who your dealing with? I am the ultimate lifeform!"  
  
Sonic smirked, "Really? All I see is a cheap imitation with a bad case of rust!"  
  
Robo-Shadow's eyes began to glow bright red again, "I'll show you a cheap imitation! CHAOS CONTROL!!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Sonic pulled out a yellow emerald from behind his back, "By the way, I think you dropped this."  
  
"That's the emerald that was inside me!" Robo-Shadow gasped.  
  
Sonic chuckled, "That's right! I figured that the emerald that was powering you was inside your chest. So I busted a hole in it to get at the chaos emerald."  
  
Eggman grunted, "So what? Robo-Shadow is more advanced that you realize, Sonic! He'll still be able to beat you even with that emerald!"  
  
"Good point!" Sonic said, "Lucky for me that I brought more than one!" Sonic pulled out the red emerald that he took from Rouge.  
  
Eggman couldn't believe it, "THE LAST CHAOS EMERALD!?!"  
  
The two emeralds began to glow as Sonic clenched them in his hands. Robo- Shadow was paralyzed as Sonic began charging up with a super sonic spin. In a flash of light, Robo-Shadow was on the floor in pieces, and Sonic put the emeralds into his socks. He then stared up at Eggman's face on the screen, with a cocky grin.  
  
"Well," Sonic said, "You said that was the warm up. How about we get to the main event?"  
  
Much to Sonic's surprise, Eggman began laughing, "This is too rich! Not only did you save me the trouble of looking for you, but you also brought me the last chaos emerald! The one thing I need to give me total and absolute power!" Then the door below the screen began to open again, "I'm at the end of the hall, Sonic! Don't keep me waiting!"  
  
Sonic didn't waist any more time. He began running down the hall to face Doctor Eggman.  
  
A/N: Well, how's that for an exciting fight? I know it was just Sonic this time, but don't worry everyone else will be in the next chapter for sure. I'd like to thank Chosenoneknuckles for suggesting the whole Shadow robot thing. I hope you enjoyed it, dude. I'd thought about calling him Metal Shadow, but I'm sure that another fiction writer has used that by now. Anyway, please submit a review to let me know what you thought, and to motivate me to continue.  
  
Next Time: Sonic the Hedgehog VS. Doctor Eggman!  
  
It's gonna be good!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings! Well, I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter. I hope that means that people read and didn't review. I'm going to update anyway. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
All was quiet on the streets of Eggtopia, as a small floating camera made its way down the street. As soon as it rounded the corner and was out of sight, a red echidna wearing a hat and boots stuck his head out of an alleyway.  
  
As soon as Knuckles saw that the coast was clear he exited his hiding place with the others close behind.  
  
As they were running down the street, Cream asked, "Wouldn't it be faster to take The Sonic Storm, Mr. Knuckles?"  
  
"We would be way too easy to spot! Eggman's forces would be on us in no time." Knuckles answered.  
  
"Right," Tails added, while running alongside Cream, "There's less of a chance that we'll be spotted from the ground."  
  
Rouge smiled, "Besides, I don't think it's that bad, Cream."  
  
Knuckles turned back to look at Rouge, "That's because your flying!"  
  
"Hey!" Amy interrupted, "Less talking, more running! We have to get to Sonic!"  
  
Knuckles looked forward as he talked to Amy, "If you're worried that we won't get there in time, don't be. We're almost there, and I'm sure that Sonic can handle himself til we get there."  
  
"I'll feel a lot better when I see Sonic and know that he's okay." Amy said  
  
"Same here!" Tails added. The group picked up speed as they continued toward Eggman's fortress.  
  
Meanwhile Sonic continued to run down the long hallway to face Eggman. Sonic reached the end as he entered another room. But unlike the last room, this one wasn't empty. He noticed a computer screen and control panels on the far side of the room, as well as the back of a chair.  
  
The chair turned to reveal Doctor Eggman sitting in it. He chuckled, "It's been a long time since we've faced off hasn't it, Sonic? By the way, I never got to ask you, what do you think of my Eggman Empire?"  
  
Sonic's fist tightened as his anger began rising, "I won't let you get away with what you've done!"  
  
Eggman laughed, "And how do you plan on stopping me?" Eggman stood up and took a few steps toward Sonic, who immediately put up his fists.  
  
"Why don't you just give me those emeralds? It's easier that way. Besides, don't you want me to get the complete set?" Eggman said, as he snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, a glass case rose up from the floor a few feet behind Eggman. Floating inside the case was five emeralds.  
  
Sonic recognized them, "THE CHAOS EMERALDS! Hand over those emeralds, Eggman!"  
  
"Now you're threatening me? Ha ha ha! What are you going to do, fight me for them? That wouldn't really be a wise decision. Especially if you don't want anything to happen to your little friends!"  
  
Sonic was confused, "What kind of threat is that? You don't even know where they are!"  
  
Eggman smiled, "Oh! You mean that secret hideout down in the sewers?"  
  
Sonic was speechless. He didn't understand how Eggman found out. Eggman noticed this puzzled look and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I found out about their hideout a long time ago!"  
  
Sonic was still shocked, "I don't get it! If you know where they are how come..?"  
  
"..I haven't attacked them yet?" Eggman said, "Being emperor of this planet can get rather boring. Their pitiful attempts to overthrow me is my greatest source of entertainment! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Sonic couldn't believe this, "You creep! You think my friends trying to survive this nightmare is funny!?!"  
  
Eggman smirked, "To each his own, I suppose. So what will it be, hedgehog! All I have to do is give the word and my troops will destroy every last one of your friends! Which one would you like them to start with? The fox boy? Maybe that annoying knucklehead? On the other hand, you know what they say about ladies first!"  
  
Sonic couldn't control the anger raging inside himself anymore! He charged at Eggman with all of his speed. But before he even got halfway there, he was knocked to the ground by a sudden punch. Sonic looked up from the ground to see what hit him. He couldn't believe what he saw! Eggman had extended his own hand to catch Sonic by surprise.  
  
"Didn't I mention?" Eggman smiled, "You see, Sonic, I wanted to make sure that my reign lasted forever. So I turned myself into the most powerful robot in the world! It looks like after all these years, we're finally going head to head!"  
  
Quickly, Sonic was back on his feet and ready for action, "That's fine by me! I'm gonna enjoy kicking your egg!"  
  
Sonic charged at Eggman once again, and Eggman extended his right arm. But Sonic was ready this time and dodged the doctor's attack by jumping up into the air. However, Eggman knew that's what Sonic would do. He made a robotic tentacle shoot out of his left palm, and it wrapped around Sonic's body, pinning his arms to his sides.  
  
Sonic struggled to get free, "This won't hold me forever, Eggman!"  
  
Eggman laughed, "But it will hold you long enough for me to do this!" Eggman began smashing Sonic into the floor repeatedly, laughing the entire time.  
  
Eggman then held Sonic high above his head. It looked as though Sonic was out cold. Eggman chuckled, "That was almost too easy."  
  
Suddenly, Sonic's eyes shot open and he stared directly at Eggman, causing him to take a step back from shock. Sonic began spinning at top speed, ripping through his bonds. Sonic landed on the ground and turned toward the door and started running toward it.  
  
"Running away already?" Eggman said, "I'm disappointed in you, hedgehog."  
  
Sonic laughed, "Who said I was running away?" Sonic reached the door and, using his speed, ran up the wall and onto the ceiling. As soon as he was directly over Eggman, he pushed off the ceiling and performed a homing attack.  
  
Eggman was unable to react fast enough to Sonic's speedy attack, and Sonic connected. However Sonic bounced off Eggman and landed a few feet in front of him.  
  
Eggman was laughing wildly, "You poor simple fool! You can't break through my metal armor. It's indestructible! Why don't you stop prolonging the inevitable, and give me those chaos emeralds?"  
  
Sonic growled, "Never!"  
  
"Have it your way!" Eggman shouted. He drew his hand into his arm and replaced it with a powerful looking machine gun! "Get a load of this!!"  
  
Sonic began to run around the room as Eggman opened fire. Sonic started running along the walls of the round room, all the time with bullets being fired at his heels.  
  
Meanwhile back in the streets of Eggtopia, Knuckles and the others rounded another corner and were now able to see the Eggman shaped building very clearly. And there was something that Tails saw very clearly.  
  
"Look!" Tails shouted, "There's smoke coming from the sides of the building!"  
  
Rouge looked at the building, "I wonder what caused that?"  
  
Knuckles thought for a minute, "If I know Sonic, he probably ran up the side of the building, thinking it would help him get to Eggman faster! Those blasts in the side of the building are probably the results of Eggman attempting to stop Sonic!"  
  
Amy gasped, "Oh no! What if he got Sonic with one of those?"  
  
Cream walked up next to Amy and smiled, "I'm sure he's just fine, Amy."  
  
Knuckles turned to the others, "That doesn't mean we shouldn't hurry!" The others nodded in agreement and continued to run toward the fortress, which was now only a few miles away.  
  
Sonic attempted another homing attack, but it still had no effect on Eggman's robot shell. Suddenly Eggman opened up his chest compartment and several wires came shooting out. They wrapped themselves around Sonic's arms and legs. Sonic was filled with a shock of electricity.  
  
Sonic let out a scream of pain and was on his knees within seconds. Eggman continued to send electricity through the wires and into Sonic's body. Eggman finally stopped and walked over to Sonic, who was still laying on the floor in pain.  
  
Eggman smiled, "I might as well just take the emeralds now. No point in continuing this pathetic excuse for a fight."  
  
As Eggman was about to bend down and take the emeralds, Sonic's body began twitching, and he slowly got up on his hands and knees. Sonic smiled, "It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me, Eggman."  
  
Eggman was somewhat amazed that Sonic was able to move, let alone speak. "So what are you going to do now, Sonic? You can barely move! Why don't you hand over those emeralds now, and maybe I'll spare you and your worthless friends?"  
  
'The emeralds!?!' Sonic thought, 'That's it!'  
  
Knuckles and the others stood at the front of the Eggman shaped building and looked up. Cream was the first to speak up, "Where are Eggman's robots?"  
  
"Eggman's probably too busy with Sonic to remember to send them on patrol." Rouge answered.  
  
Knuckles was still looking at the top of the building, "I think our best bet is to enter the base the same way Sonic did."  
  
Tails groaned, "It's times like these I wish I could still fly."  
  
Amy had a worried look on her face, "I hope we're not too late to help Sonic."  
  
Sonic looked at the glass case containing the five chaos emeralds, then he looked at Eggman standing over him. He knew what he had to do.  
  
With all the strength he had he quickly stood up and ran toward the container as fast as he could. However, Eggman wasn't going to let Sonic win that easily. Eggman's back opened up and fired two missiles at Sonic.  
  
Sonic reached for the emeralds, and the missiles closed in on him, and...  
  
There was an enormous explosion, as the entire head of the Eggman shaped building was blown to pieces. The fire wall that engulfed the head was huge.  
  
Sonic's friends looked up in absolute horror, "SONIC!!!"  
  
A/N: Whoa! Did Sonic survive the blast? Did Doctor Eggman? What about the chaos emeralds? These and more questions will be answered next time. So what do you guys think? Please send me a review to let me know. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
Next time: Did he survive? 


	9. Final Chapter

How's this for a quick update! This is it, the final chapter! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Now, on to the final chapter...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Everyone was still in shock as they looked up at the thick smoke that was left from the explosion. They all hoped it was just a horrible dream.  
  
Knuckles was the first one to return to reality, as he turned to the others and shouted, "We have to get up there now!" Rouge was still stunned, but nodded in agreement. Tails had tears forming in his eyes. Amy stood completely still, paralyzed with the fear that he was gone. Cream hugged Cheese in an attempt to comfort her, as well as herself.  
  
Knuckles yelled again, "Come on! We have to get up there now and make sure he's alright!"  
  
With that, Knuckles began to scale the building using his claws. Slowly, everyone realized that Knuckles was right. They couldn't just give up on Sonic. Rouge took hold of Amy's hands and gave her an airlift to the top, and Cream did the same for Tails.  
  
Finally they all reached the blast site on top of the building. Piles of rubble were everywhere, and there was no one in sight.  
  
Knuckles began to dig through the piles with his knuckles, "Start digging, everyone! He has to be around here somewhere!" Everyone did as Knuckles said, digging for any signs of their friend.  
  
Tails thought to himself, 'Please be alive, Sonic! Don't leave us again!'  
  
Suddenly, a hand shot out of a pile of rubble a few feet away. Tails was shocked, "Look!"  
  
Everyone looked in the direction Tails was pointing and rushed over to his side to see who it was. Unfortunately, it didn't look like Sonic's hand. Doctor Eggman rose up from the debris to reveal that half of his fake skin was gone, revealing his robot exoskeleton. Eggman laughed wildly with joy, "I finally did it!! At last, I was able do defeat Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all!! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Knuckles growled, "You won't get away with this, Eggman!"  
  
Eggman turned to see Sonic's friends staring at him with anger in their eyes. Eggman chuckled, "Well, well, look who's here. I'm glad you could be here to see this. I hope you realize your witnessing history!"  
  
Amy was close to tears as she began to speak, "You mean.... he's really.... you really..."  
  
Eggman smiled, "That's right, Miss Rose! Your precious little blue boyfriend is DEAD!"  
  
Amy couldn't believe what she heard, "No, not again. He can't be gone again." Amy was down on her knees, as her world came crashing down around her.  
  
Eggman cackled with glee, causing everyone to stare with even more rage. Tails clenched his fist, as he tried to fight back tears, "How can you stand there and be proud of what you've done?"  
  
"You're the lowest scum there is!" Rouge shouted.  
  
"Why, thank you!" Eggman grinned, "I just wish you all could have seen it. The once great hero, lying on the ground in agonizing pain. You should have seen how pathetic he looked, desperately trying to get to the chaos emeralds right before I..."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, EGGMAN!!" Knuckles shouted, "I'm going to shut your mouth for good!"  
  
"No, Knuckles." Amy said, as she slowly stood up.  
  
Quickly, Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and charged at Eggman with blind fury, "HE'S MINE!!"  
  
Knuckles yelled, "No, Amy! Wait!"But it was too late.  
  
Eggman knocked the hammer out of Amy's hand, then with one punch she was unconscious and on the ground. Eggman smiled, "Did you really think you could beat me?"  
  
Eggman turned his arm into a machine gun at pointed it at Amy's motionless body. He then turned to the others, "Two in one day! This will be a new record!"  
  
Everyone was about to rush over to stop him, when all of a sudden the ground began to shake. Rouge noticed a light coming from underneath a nearby pile of debris, "Look, something's under there."  
  
They all watched as the light began to grow brighter and brighter as it shined through the cracks of the pile, then suddenly the top of the pile burst open. As the smoke cleared a golden figure slowly rose up into the air. The figured open his red eyes and looked directly at Doctor Eggman.  
  
Eggman froze, "It can't be!"  
  
Cream was confused, "Is that Mr. Sonic?"  
  
Tails laughed, "He's alive!"  
  
Rouge smiled, "He must have absorbed the energy of the seven chaos emeralds just in time."  
  
Knuckles grinned, "That's right, Rouge. Now he's SUPER SONIC!!"  
  
Super Sonic slowly descended until he touched ground. He began to walk toward Eggman, who was still speechless. Eggman looked down at Amy, still laying on the ground and pointed his machine gun hand at her head.  
  
Eggman then turned to Super Sonic, "Don't come any closer, Sonic!"  
  
Suddenly, Super Sonic disappeared right in front of Eggman's eyes. He looked down and saw that Amy was gone as well. Eggman frantically looked around for any signs of the two hedgehogs.  
  
Then Super Sonic's voice was heard, "Looking for me?"  
  
Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from. They saw Super Sonic floating in the sky above them, holding a still unconscious Amy in his arms.  
  
Amy began to regain consciousness, and slowly opened her eyes to see who was holding her. She was shocked as she saw a golden hedgehog looking at her and smiling. "Sonic?" Amy stammered, "Is... Is it really you?"  
  
Super Sonic grinned, "Haven't you asked me that before?"  
  
Super Sonic set Amy down with the others, then turned his attention on Eggman.  
  
Eggman was furious, "This can't be!! I defeated you, I'm the winner, I am..."  
  
Before he could finish, Super Sonic dashed toward him at lightning speed with a powerful right hook. Eggman was on the floor in seconds, with half of his robotic face smashed in. Super Sonic smiled as he hovered high above Eggman.  
  
"This is it, Doc." Super Sonic said, "You lose."  
  
"NOOOO!!" Eggman shouted in fury, "I CAN STILL DEFEAT YOU!!"  
  
Eggman quickly launched two more missiles from his back. Super Sonic didn't move an inch as the missiles exploded on contact. Eggman laughed wildly, "Take that, Hedgehog!" But his celebration quickly ended as the smoke cleared to reveal Super Sonic, without a scratch on him.  
  
Knuckles grinned, "Looks like he activated a force field around himself for protection from the blast."  
  
Tails cheered, "Way to go, Sonic!"  
  
Without saying another word, Super Sonic charged at Eggman with a super sonic spin. Everyone shielded their eyes, as he blasted the Eggman robot into dust. Slowly they all looked on as the dust began to clear to reveal Sonic in his normal state.  
  
Sonic grinned, "See Knuckles, I told it wouldn't be hard."  
  
Amy rushed over to Sonic and hugged him as tightly as she could, "Oh, Sonic! I thought I lost you again!"  
  
Tails rushed over as well, "Me too! I'm glad your okay, Sonic!"  
  
Rouge walked over, "I don't know what we would have done without you. You're the only one I know that can get on Knuckles nerves as much as I do"  
  
"Hey!" Knuckles grunted.  
  
Cream nodded, "I'm very relieved to know that you're alright, Mr. Sonic."  
  
"Chao!" Cheese said in agreement.  
  
Sonic smiled, "Thanks guys."  
  
"I don't suppose you still have any of the chaos emeralds." Tails asked.  
  
Sonic reached behind his back and pulled out the red emerald. "I was able to get back this one before they were all scattered." Sonic walked over to Rouge, "Sorry I took your emerald."  
  
Rouge laughed, "Don't worry about it. It was definitely for a good cause."  
  
Knuckles grinned, "Besides, it's about time that someone stole something from her for once."  
  
Everyone laughed, except Rouge, who elbowed Knuckles in the side.  
  
Sonic walked over to Tails and handed him the emerald. Tails sighed, "I guess it's time to send you back to your own world."  
  
Sonic smiled, "Fraid so, little buddy."  
  
Cream looked up at Sonic, "Do you really have to go away again?"  
  
"Come on, guys! With Eggman gone you don't really need me here, right?"  
  
Amy frowned, "How can you even think that, Sonic?"  
  
"He's right." Knuckles said.  
  
Everyone looked at Knuckles hoping for an explanation. "Sonic has to go back to his own world." Knuckles said, "As much as we don't want him to go, it has to be done."  
  
Sonic nodded, "This world did show me one thing, what would happen if I wasn't around to fight Eggman. I can't let what happened in this world happen in mine."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Soon everyone was back in Tails lab, ready to say goodbye to their friend once again.  
  
Rouge smiled, "I never thought you'd leave us twice."  
  
Sonic chuckled, "What can I say? I'm full of surprises!"  
  
Cream looked at Sonic sadly, "I'm really going to miss you, Mr. Sonic."  
  
"Me too, Cream."  
  
Cheese jumped up and hugged Sonic's neck. Sonic laughed, "Okay, okay, Cheese! I'm gonna miss you too!"  
  
Knuckles shook Sonic's hand, "Goodbye, Sonic."  
  
"So long, Knuckles."  
  
Tails hung his head, "I'm starting to regret building this thing." Tails pointed to the machine.  
  
Sonic put his hand on Tails shoulder, "Come on, Tails, you know I have to go back. Besides, someone has to rebuild the cities Eggman destroyed, and I can't think of a better fox for the job."  
  
Tails smiled, "Thanks, Sonic."  
  
Amy smiled at Sonic, "Well, I guess this is it."  
  
Sonic grinned, "Sorry I to leave you again."  
  
"It's okay, Sonic. At least this time I know that you're alive. Promise me that you'll stay that way."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"It's ready, Sonic." Tails said.  
  
Sonic nodded, as he stepped inside the capsule. Tails placed the red chaos emerald inside the small container, and began to type on the keyboard.  
  
"Okay, Sonic!" Tails said, "It's all set! You'll be transported back to your world at the same time you arrived here, just like I said."  
  
Sonic gave a thumps up, and everyone waved one last goodbye. Tails pushed a button on the keyboard, and with a flash of light, Sonic was gone.  
  
And so...  
  
Eggman chuckled, "Well, well, I think I've just found a new target." Sonic looked as Eggman fired the gun at Amy. Thinking quickly, Sonic ran toward Amy in hopes of getting there before the shot did. He pushed the surprised hedgehog out of the way as the shot made contact with his body. There was a bright flash of light, and when the smoke cleared there was nothing but burn marks on the ground where Sonic once was.  
  
Eggman cackled, "At last! That miserable Sonic is gone forever! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Amy looked at the burn marks on the ground in horror. She fell on her knees, "No. He's gone."  
  
"That's news to me!" a voice said from behind her.  
  
Amy turned around and saw Sonic standing with his arms crossed, wearing his trademark smile.  
  
Eggman was shocked, "What? How did you..?"  
  
Sonic smiled, "Guess your aim was off, Doc!"  
  
Eggman growled, "I'll get you, Sonic!" Eggman pointed the ray gun at Sonic, but he had already ran up to Eggman and snatched the gun from his hands before Eggman had a chance to react.  
  
Sonic stood a few feet away from Eggman's half destroyed Egg Stomper. He grinned, "Sorry, Doctor Egghead, but as long as I'm around you'll never win." With that, Sonic held the gun with both hands and broke it in two.  
  
Eggman screamed, "How could you do that to my precious creation!?!"  
  
Sonic jumped high above Eggman and performed a homing attack on the body of the robot he was in. It exploded within seconds and Sonic landed safely on his feet. Before he knew what happened, Amy ran up to him and gave him one of her tight bear hugs.  
  
"Oh Sonic, I thought I'd lost you!" Amy cried.  
  
Sonic gasped, "Uh, Amy? You're crushing my lungs."  
  
Amy loosened her grip, and looked at Sonic, "How did you escape that shot? I thought for sure that Eggman got you."  
  
"Hey, they don't call me 'Sonic' for nothing! I'm way too fast to get hit by some fancy ray gun!" Sonic thought it was best not to tell her about his little adventure. He didn't quite believe it himself.  
  
Just then they heard Eggman voice, "This isn't over Sonic!" They looked up and saw Eggman flying away in his hovercraft. "One day I'll establish my Eggman Empire, and you will all suffer!"  
  
Sonic smiled, as Eggman disappeared from view, "Not as long as I'm around."  
  
Amy looked at Sonic with hopeful eyes, "So, now that Eggman's gone, do you want to go to Twinkle Park with me?"  
  
Sonic's first thought was to run like before, but then he thought for minute. Sonic sighed, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Really!?!" Amy cheered and gave Sonic another bear hug, "Oh, Sonic!"  
  
'Well, it's nice to me back home.' Sonic thought as he struggled for breath.  
  
Amy released Sonic and they began to walk toward the entrance to Twinkle Park. Amy turned to Sonic, "I'm glad Eggman got what he deserved. Sometimes I wish he'd just leave us alone for good."  
  
Sonic chuckled, "Trust me, Amy! Things could be a lot worse."  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: That's it for this story. What did you think? I'd love to get your feedback. I've got a few more story ideas in the works, so let me know if you'd like to see another one.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog the all related characters are trademarks of SEGA. I do not own them, just the story.  
  
Until next time Loyal Sonic fans.. 


End file.
